


The Pack

by Gray2p



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray2p/pseuds/Gray2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter.
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//samples/1234/sample_a16057039f464fb51c087041ec4211b828883f0e.jpg?1276383  
> Name: Mizu of the Luna (one in front)  
> Age: 16  
> Pack Name: Luna  
> Pack Place: Omega  
> Body type: Lean and well defined  
> Height: 5'8"  
> Weight: 136 lbs  
> Cock size: 8"x 2"
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/955/093e62b4b3d4633642fef542fd1c7983683a7a5f.png?954618  
> Name: Kasai of the Sol  
> Age: 19  
> Pack Name: Sol  
> Pack Place: Alpha  
> Body type: Bodybuilder  
> Height: 6'4"  
> Weight: 230 lbs  
> Cock size: 14"x 4"
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/594/450ced72360eadfbe3576683b6d59b17087189e5.jpg?593550  
> Name: Kaze of the Sol  
> Age: 18  
> Pack Name: Sol  
> Pack Place: Bata  
> Body type: Bodybuilder  
> Height: 6'2"  
> Weight: 205 lbs  
> Cock size: 12"x 3"
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/198/cccfdd0567db6d7df717bc04bb0eb4b1850f6bf7.jpg?1266130  
> Name: Ishi of the Caelum  
> Age: 17  
> Pack Name: Caelum  
> Pack Place: Bata  
> Body type: Bodybuilder  
> Height: 6'11"  
> Weight: 302 lbs  
> Cock size: 16"x 4"
> 
> http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/302/f/f/chaos_demon_by_arsfeb-d5htble.jpg  
> Name: The Chaos  
> All else is unknown.
> 
> http://imageshack.us/a/img546/4452/newpicture38m.png
> 
> http://imageshack.us/a/img541/5764/newpicture39.png

Mizu was in the forest on a well known path to his pack. He is apart of the Luna pack. They are a peaceful pack that lives near a large river. His pack were mainly fishermen and skilled with making heal potions. It was early morning and Mizu was gathering herbs. Mizu wasn't a good hunter or fishermen. So he was training to be a healer.

Mizu was worried. The chaos had been attacking lone wolves lately and smaller packs. His pack hadn't picked up any survives there rarely were. Mizu wasn't to worried about his pack. It was 60 members strong. This was fairly large for a pack. Peace and being so large they weren't attacked often. His pack solved most problems through trade. This in turn made his pack popular in alliances. Giving his pack a vast shared territory.

Mizu was reading the book the alchemist gave him to use. It was a full copy of the master book he used. Mizu was small he was the runt of his pack. He was wearing a bag and a loincloth. He had few skills other than alchemy. Mizu could cook, clean, help make camp but that was about all. The only fighting skill he had was with a dagger and even that wasn't very good. 

"Oh, yes!" Mizu had come across a good find. It was yellow Conna it heart shaped leafs were a natural pain killer. But if in full bloom the flowers could be made into a fever reducer. Now with a full pack it was time to go back to his pack. He picked up his things and began to walk it where he was it would take him a little more than a hour to get back to camp.

When he got back Mizu was shocked to find his camp sit a blaze. He tremble where he stood. He didn't know what to do or who could have done this. But then he got his answer as some of the surviving warriors ran across the burning camp. The Chaos had come. Then it clicked the warriors were trying to protected feeling fishermen, women and pups. Mizu had to get down there what ever little he could do. He could at least give them a few seconds. Getting to the creature didn't take long. Many were dead and dying. Mizu scrapped up a rock and through it at the Chaos. It hit and got it attention.

"HEY OVER HERE!!" Mizu shouted. It turned and went after him. Mizu turned and ran down the river bank. The warriors knew what Mizu was trying to do and right now every life and second counted. They took the others and ran for all their worth. Mizu began to realize that this wasn't a good idea and that he wasn't a fighter. He going to die run for...

That was was Mizu last thought before he got masked by chaos. Mizu went flying and hit a tree. He didn't get far not even out of the camp. Mizu couldn't move as he lay on the ground. This was how he was going to die. Helpless on the ground but at least he bought a little time for the others. The last thing Mizu all before he passed out was someone's paws standing in front of he.


End file.
